Di Balik Pembantaian Massal Klan Uchiha
by Hikasya
Summary: Mikoto adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dari pembantaian massal klan Uchiha. Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Sehingga membuat desa Konoha menjadi rawan pasca pembantaian massal tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto dan Mikoto memilih bersembunyi di sebuah goa. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Aditya Pratama 081131.


Malam bulan purnama yang bercahaya penuh. Bulan yang tampak besar dan menerangi seluruh dunia. Tidak ada bintang-bintang yang muncul di langit untuk menemani para manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Karena ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi di malam terang ini. Bulan purnama menjadi saksi bisu tragedi memilukan di kediaman kompleks perumahan klan yang bernama Uchiha.

Telah terjadi kudeta di kediaman kompleks perumahan klan Uchiha tersebut, pembunuhan massal yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok para ninja yang dikirim oleh seseorang. Kudeta langsung yang dicanangkan untuk menghabisi nyawa-nyawa yang tidak berdosa. Di malam purnama, malam keempat belas yang kelam. Membuahkan suatu kesedihan yang dalam bagi yang selamat dalam pembunuhan massal tersebut.

Ya, ada satu orang yang selamat dari kudeta itu. Dia sekarang dikejar oleh dua orang bertopeng di area jalan kompleks perumahan Uchiha itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Umur sekitar 15 tahun. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Mikoto adalah salah satu keturunan klan Uchiha yang selamat dalam pembantaian massal itu. Setelah dibawa lari oleh sang Ayah sebelum kelompok orang bertopeng itu, tiba di rumahnya. Terlebih dahulu sang Ayah membawanya pergi dari sini. Namun, naasnya dua orang dari anggota kelompok bertopeng itu, mengendus pergerakan mereka sehingga mereka dikejar habis-habisan.

Demi menolong putri satu-satunya itu, sang Ayah mengorbankan nyawanya. Mikoto tidak tega meninggalkan sang Ayah yang sedang menghadapi dua orang bertopeng itu. Tapi, sang Ayah tetap bersikeras menyuruh Mikoto segera pergi dari sana secepatnya. Dengan berat hati, Mikoto menuruti permintaan sang Ayah. Ia pun segera menyelamatkan diri secepatnya saat bersamaan sang Ayah pun terbunuh oleh dua orang bertopeng itu.

Mikoto terus berlari dan berlari hingga hampir mencapai pintu gerbang pagar pembatas perumahan klan Uchiha. Ia berusaha agar tidak ditangkap oleh dua orang bertopeng itu. Ia berusaha agar selamat dari kejaran para pembantai itu. Apalagi sekujur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka-luka yang sangat parah sehabis menghadapi para ninja yang melawan Ayahnya. Cakra yang dirasakannya mulai menipis. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Dia pun berusaha untuk segera melarikan dirinya secepat mungkin dari sana.

WHUUUUSH!

Dua orang bertopeng itu melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arah Mikoto ketika mendapati Mikoto sudah berada di ujung jalan sana.

JLEB!

Salah satu kunai tersebut, berhasil menusuk punggung Mikoto. Mikoto tidak menyadari adanya serangan ini.

BRUK!

Mikoto jatuh terjerembab di tanah dalam keadaan tengkurap. Barulah ia menyadari sesuatu telah menusuk punggungnya. Punggungnya yang tertusuk kunai itu, mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Ukh, sakit!" Mikoto meringis kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit agar bisa pergi dari sana.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dua orang bertopeng tadi berhasil menyusul Mikoto. Mereka pun tertawa senang di balik topeng masing-masing.

"Hahaha, akhirnya Uchiha terakhir ini berhasil kita dapatkan."

"Benar sekali. Ayo, kita habisi gadis Uchiha yang satu ini, kawan!"

"Baiklah!"

Salah satu dari mereka pun langsung menyabet sebuah pedang yang terpasang di punggungnya. Langsung saja pedang itu dilayangkan ke arah Mikoto.

"MATILAH KAU, UCHIHA!" seru orang yang melayangkan pedang itu.

JLEB!

Terjadilah penusukan yang memuncratkan banyak darah di malam itu.

Tiba-tiba dua orang itu membelalakkan dua matanya. Pedang pun batal dilayangkan. Mikoto yang merasa kesakitan di punggungnya, merasa heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Punggung dua orang bertopeng itu sukses ditusuk oleh beberapa kunai. Lubang pegangan pada kunai-kunai itu, terlilit sebuah benang yang bersatu dengan kertas peledak. Dua orang bertopeng itu terpaku di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, terjadilah ledakan bom yang dahsyat di tempat itu.

DHUAAAAR!

Muncullah seseorang yang bergerak secepat kilat dan menyambar Mikoto sebelum terjadi ledakan yang menghancurkan dua orang bertopeng itu hingga menjadi abu. Lalu ledakan yang sama pun berulang kembali hingga beberapa kali.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Ledakan dahsyat mewarnai di berbagai sudut kompleks perumahan klan Uchiha. Ledakan yang menghanguskan semua kelompok pembantai itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Pelakunya adalah orang yang kini membawa Mikoto menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia pergi ke arah hutan lebat yang berada di luar desa yang bernama Konoha.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dia pergi menjauh dari desa Konoha secepatnya dengan tubuh yang bercahaya kuning. Dia bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Mikoto dari kejahatan seseorang yang telah mengirim beberapa ninja bayaran, untuk melenyapkan semua keturunan Uchiha dari desa Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage ketiga. Melakukan kudeta agar tidak terjadi perang saudara. Seseorang yang memimpin NE itu sendiri. Namanya Danzhou.

Untung saja rencana busuk Danzhou itu tercium oleh orang yang menyelamatkan Mikoto itu. Orang yang juga termasuk dikucilkan di desa itu. Dia termasuk juga dalam anggota ANBU desa Konoha. Kini dia mengenakan topeng kucing dan berpakaian serba hitam agar orang-orang tidak mengenal siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Saat ini dia harus membawa Mikoto jauh dari sana secepatnya.

Mikoto yang pingsan dan berada dalam gendongan ala bridal style oleh orang bertopeng kucing itu. Punggungnya yang ditusuk dengan kunai tadi, sudah dicabut oleh orang bertopeng kucing itu. Darah yang mengucur dari punggungnya juga sudah berhenti mengalir. Secepatnya Mikoto mendapatkan perawatan agar luka di punggungnya segera sembuh sediakala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (dunia shinobi dengan alur cerita yang berbeda dari aslinya)**

 **Sabtu, 17 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic untuk Aditya pratama 081131**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: umurnya 15 tahun. Seumuran dengan Uchiha Itachi.**

 **Uchiha Mikoto: umur 15 tahun. Putri satu-satunya di keluarga Uchiha yang sederhana. Dalam cerita ini, Mikoto bukan ibunya Itachi dan Sasuke.**

 **Uchiha Itachi: umur 15 tahun. Seorang ketua ANBU termuda. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Dalam cerita ini, Itachi tidak mempunyai adik yang bernama Sasuke.**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen: Umur tidak diketahui. Masih hidup dan masih menjabat sebagai Hokage ketiga sampai umur Naruto menginjak 15 tahun. Dialah yang mengasuh Naruto sejak kecil. Dia menganggap Naruto sebagai cucu angkatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI BALIK PEMBANTAIAN MASSAL KLAN UCHIHA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor Hokage sekarang, seseorang berpakaian ANBU sedang menemui Hokage ketiga. Hokage ketiga yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, seorang pria tua berambut putih dan mengenakan pakaian kebesaran Hokage-nya. Ia sedang duduk di kursi panasnya. Di hadapannya, seorang ANBU sedang memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menghadapku pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini?" tanya Hiruzen.

Anggota ANBU itu bergerak maju ke depan dan memberi hormat pada sang Hokage.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Saya ingin memberitahukan sebuah kabar buruk kepada Anda. Malam tadi, kompleks perumahan klan Uchiha telah diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal. Mereka membantai seluruh klan Uchiha tersebut. Tidak ada yang selamat. Lalu terjadi ledakan dahsyat beberapa kali di tempat itu," ucap ANBU bertopeng harimau itu.

Sang Hokage pun kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-APA? KLAN UCHIHA DISERANG?!" seru Hiruzen memasang wajah syoknya.

"Ya, itu benar, Hokage-sama," ANBU bertopeng harimau itu mengangguk.

Sang Hokage menatap ANBU itu dengan serius.

"Tapi, apa kamu sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang telah melakukan pembantaian ini?" tanya sang Hokage lagi.

"Saya belum tahu, Hokage-sama," ANBU bertopeng harimau itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu cari tahu siapa pelakunya dan periksa kediaman klan Uchiha itu sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama!" ANBU bertopeng harimau itu memberi hormat pada sang Hokage."Saya permisi dulu."

"Ya, silakan pergi!"

SYAAAAT!

ANBU itu pun segera menghilangkan dirinya disertai dengan kepulan asap.

Tinggallah sang Hokage sendirian di ruangan itu. Lalu sang Hokage memegang dagunya untuk berpikir keras.

'Siapa yang telah berani memberi perintah untuk melakukan kudeta terhadap klan Uchiha tersebut? Ini sungguh di luar dugaanku. Apakah mungkin dia ...,' batin Hiruzen di dalam hatinya.'Sebaiknya aku harus bertindak cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam goa yang gelap dan remang-remang karena hanya sedikit diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang menyembul di mulut goa. Terdapat dua orang yang menghuni goa yang terletak di atas sebuah perbukitan, jauh dari desa Konoha.

Dua orang itu adalah Mikoto dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Mereka memilih bersembunyi sementara di goa tersebut untuk menghindari orang-orang desa yang mungkin akan mengendus jejak mereka. Terlebih laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu, yang telah menyelamatkan Mikoto dari aksi pembantaian massal yang dilakukan sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal. Lalu sampai tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Mikoto belum sadar juga setelah punggungnya terluka akibat tertusuk kunai yang ternyata beracun. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang telah menutupi luka di punggung Mikoto dengan kain perban dan obat penyembuh luka. Kini keadaan Mikoto semakin membaik.

Selama tiga hari, laki-laki itu menunggu Mikoto sadar dari pingsannya. Laki-laki yang seusia dengan Mikoto. Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Itulah Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang dikucilkan dan tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh penduduk desa karena di dalam tubuhnya tersegel si musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi. Sedari kecil hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesepian serta haus akan kasih sayang orang tua. Orang tua kandungnya sudah meninggal dunia saat dia baru saja dilahirkan. Bersamaan juga, si musang berekor sembilan muncul mengacaukan desa Konoha saat kelahirannya. Lalu dua orang tuanya mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian sang Hokage ketiga yang mengasuhnya sampai sekarang.

Setelah menginjak usia ke 14, Hiruzen memasukkan Naruto ke dalam tim ANBU yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Itachi. Selama di ANBU, Naruto dilatih dengan disiplin oleh seniornya yaitu Itachi. Itachi yang juga seumuran dengannya. Lalu Naruto belajar banyak hal dari Itachi seperti belajar mengendalikan diri, belajar merawat luka, belajar tentang strategi penyerangan dan sebagainya. Hal ini akan menjadi bekal bagi Naruto agar Naruto tumbuh menjadi ninja yang kuat dan tahan banting. Atas dasar itulah, Hiruzen memasukkan Naruto ke dalam bagian ANBU meskipun banyak pihak yang menentang Hiruzen. Mereka menganggap Naruto akan menjadi pengkhianat dan akan memperburuk citra ANBU itu sendiri. Namun, Hiruzen tidak mempermasalahkan semua tundingan jelek tentang Naruto. Paling penting, dia bisa mendidik Naruto dengan baik. Itulah janjinya sebagai kakek asuh yang telah merawat Naruto sejak kecil.

Sampai usia Naruto menginjak 15 tahun sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi ANBU yang cukup kuat dan bersikap serius saat menjalani sebuah misi bersama para anggota ANBU lainnya. Walaupun terkadang sifat gegabah dan tidak sabarannya muncul saat berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya. Tapi, dia bisa mengalahkan para musuhnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Apalagi Naruto mendapat pelatihan keras dari berbagai guru. Mulai dari Jiraiya si sennin legendaris, Hatake Kakashi si ninja peniru, dan Yamato si ninja yang dapat mengendalikan elemen kayu.

Begitulah tentang Naruto. Ia adalah laki-laki yang tegar dan berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum meskipun banyak masalah yang menderanya. Apalagi dia sangat dekat dengan Mikoto. Sejak kecil, Mikoto sudah berteman baik dengannya. Hanya Mikoto yang mau mengakui keberadaannya dan selalu mengajaknya bermain bersama. Hingga tanpa disadari mereka berdua, sudah muncul benih-benih cinta saat mereka mulai menginjak remaja. Sampai sekarang hubungan pertemanan mereka terus berlanjut. Meskipun dari pihak keluarga Uchiha, melarang keras Mikoto untuk mendekati Naruto. Tapi, Mikoto tidak mempedulikan larangan itu dan tetap berteman dengan Naruto.

Kemudian, pada suatu hari ketika Naruto pulang saat menjalani misi bersama Itachi. Ia mendengar percakapan Itachi dengan seorang pria tua yang sebagian wajahnya ditutupi kain putih hingga hanya menyisakan satu matanya untuk melihat. Pria itu memberitahukan pada Itachi untuk membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha atas perintah langsung dari Hokage ketiga. Tapi, Itachi tidak mempercayai perkataan pria yang bernama Danzhou itu. Ia menolak untuk menerima misi seperti itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggung Danzhou saat itu juga. Kejadiannya berlangsung di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan kantor Hokage. Sedangkan Naruto mengutip pembicaraan mereka sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Karena tersinggung atas perkataan Itachi yang terkesan sangat mengancam, Danzhou menyusun skenario rencana untuk melakukan pembantaian atas kehendaknya sendiri dengan mengirim beberapa ninja pembunuh bayaran yang berasal dari luar desa Konoha. Naruto mendengar rencana Danzhou itu setelah Itachi pergi meninggalkan Danzhou. Danzhou sangat licik dan bersumpah akan melenyapkan semua klan Uchiha dari desa ini karena klan Uchiha adalah klan yang paling kuat di desa. Apalagi Danzhou ingin sekali merebut jabatan Hokage yang dipegang oleh Hiruzen sekarang. Jadi, langkah awalnya untuk melakukan kudeta yaitu membunuh semua klan Uchiha tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Klan Uchiha akan menjadi penghalang terbesarnya dalam merebut kekuasaan nanti.

Hal ini sungguh membuat Naruto panik sekali karena teman masa kecilnya yaitu Mikoto adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha. Untuk itu, dia akan segera menolong Mikoto ketika terjadi pembantaian massal di malam bulan purnama itu.

Hanya Mikoto yang bisa diselamatkan Naruto. Gadis yang dicintainya. Lalu mengenai Uchiha Itachi, Danzhou malah menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke sel tahanan. Danzhou menemui Hokage ketiga dan memberitahukan bahwa Itachi yang telah membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha tersebut. Dia menyebarkan fitnah yang buruk tentang Itachi. Tapi, Hokage ketiga tidak terlalu cepat untuk mempercayainya. Harus ada bukti yang konkret dan dapat menyakinkan bahwa Itachi adalah pelakunya. Danzhou pun tersudutkan atas perkataan Hokage ketiga. Tapi, ia malah menjanjikan akan mengumpulkan semua bukti yang menguatkan bahwa Itachi adalah pelakunya. Ia memang licik dan tetap akan bersikeras menjadikan Itachi sebagai kambing hitamnya.

Karena Itachi dituduh sebagai tersangka di balik pembantaian massal klan Uchiha. Semua anggota tim yang dipimpin Itachi juga ditangkap dan dianggap terlibat juga dalam pembantaian massal itu. Termasuk juga dengan Naruto. Semua anggota tim Itachi ditangkap oleh orang-orang suruhan Danzhou. Mereka pun dijebloskan ke dalam penjara rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh pemerintahan desa Konoha.

Oleh sebab itu juga, Naruto pergi dari desa yang semakin memburuk pasca pembantaian massal klan Uchiha. Sambil membawa Mikoto juga bersamanya. Dia harus bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu sebelum konflik di desanya membaik. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke desanya. Sudah pasti para suruhan Danzhou sedang mencarinya atas perintah dari Danzhou itu sendiri.

Sudah tiga hari, Naruto dan Mikoto meninggalkan desanya. Sudah tiga hari, mereka tinggal di dalam goa itu. Sudah tiga hari berlalu juga, Mikoto tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang Mikoto sudah sadar. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan saat cahaya menerpanya.

"Hm, di ma-mana a-aku sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Lalu pandangannya pun tertancap pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mikoto, kamu sudah sadar. Syukurlah," ucap Naruto yang masih mengenakan topeng berbentuk kucing. Ia tertawa lebar di balik topengnya.

Kedua mata Mikoto mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Seketika ia mendadak syok begitu. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"KA-KAU SIAPA? JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGI!" teriak Mikoto sekeras mungkin dan menggema di lorong goa itu. Ia bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dan segera membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tenang, Mikoto. Jangan takut. Ini aku Uzumaki Naruto, temanmu."

Melihat Naruto melepaskan topengnya, Mikoto berhenti berteriak dan tidak syok lagi. Ketakutannya menghilang seketika.

"Na-Naruto? I-Itu benar kamu?" Mikoto tidak percaya.

"Ya, benar. Ini aku Naruto. Masa kamu tidak percaya, Mikoto?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Lantas Naruto mencubit pipi Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto berteriak histeris.

"Aduh, sakit itu, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba ...

PLAK!

Pipi Naruto sukses ditampar oleh Mikoto. Sehingga membuat Naruto terkapar sebentar di tanah.

Mikoto bengong. Ia pun bangkit dari baringnya secara perlahan-lahan. Dapat dirasakannya punggungnya masih terasa perih saat dia mencoba duduk. Naruto panik melihatnya.

"Mikoto, kenapa kamu bangun? Kamu masih sakit, kan?" Naruto merangkul pundak Mikoto dari samping.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto," jawab Mikoto yang menahan sakitnya punggungnya yang sudah diperban. Masih terasa perih.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu supaya luka di punggungmu cepat sembuh."

"Jadi, siapa yang telah mengobati luka di punggungku?"

"Aku."

"Ka-Kamu yang telah mengobati aku, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Membuat Mikoto syok lagi.

"Kamu kenapa, Mikoto?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran melihat perubahan wajah Mikoto tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ...

PLAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya, pipi Naruto sukses ditampar lagi oleh Mikoto. Naruto pun jatuh terkapar lagi di tanah. Pipi kanan Naruto sudah tercetak bekas tangan Mikoto yang memerah. Naruto pingsan sebentar.

Lalu Mikoto menjauhkan jarak dari Naruto seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"NARUTO! BERARTI KAMU SUDAH MELIHAT SEMUANYA SAAT KAMU MENGOBATI LUKAKU! APA ITU BENAR, HAH?"

Naruto pun bangkit dari pingsan. Dia tertawa menyengir dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hehehe, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa saat mengobati punggungmu. Jangan cemas."

"HAAAAAA, KAMU PASTI BERBOHONG, NARUTO! LIHAT, WAJAHMU MEMERAH BEGITU! DASAR, COWOK MESUM!"

Saat itu juga batu besar pun melayang tepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun kaget dibuatnya.

"WUAAAAAH!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menghindari serangan batu besar itu. Serangan yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Mikoto.

Tidak hanya itu, batu-batu pun melayang lagi ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap juga, Naruto menghindarinya.

Mikoto mengamuk karena Naruto sudah membuat dirinya merasa tidak berarti lagi. Karena itu, dia melempar apa saja yang ada di goa itu. Naruto bersusah payah menghindari lemparan maut dari Mikoto yang terbilang tsundere.

"AMPUN! AMPUN, MIKOTO! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MELIHATNYA. SEMUA ITU AKU LAKUKAN DEMI MENGOBATI LUKAMU YANG CUKUP PARAH. JADI, MAAFKAN AKU YA MIKOTO!" Naruto berwajah pucat dan kewalahan menghindari serangan lemparan batu yang terus dilancarkan oleh Mikoto.

Tentu saja membuat Mikoto semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"DASAR, KAMU MENGAKUI SEMUANYA, KAN? KAMU MELIHAT SEMUANYA! DASAR PAYAH! DASAR IDIOT! DASAR COWOK MENYEBALKAAAAAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!" sembur Mikoto semakin geram dibuatnya.

"MAAF, MAAF MIKOTO. MAAFKAN AKU JIKA AKU MEMBUATMU MARAH," Naruto memohon-mohon dengan wajah memelas."JIKA KAMU MAU, NANTI SETELAH MASALAH INI SELESAI. AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU. AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENIKAHIMU SUATU HARI NANTI. JADI, MAAFKAN AKU. AKU MOHON, MIKOTO!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, Mikoto berhenti mengamuk. Ia terdiam sebentar.

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Mereka terdiam sambil memandang lama.

"A-Apa katamu? Ka-Kamu akan menikahiku?" Mikoto terbata-bata.

"Iya, itu benar. Itu tanggung jawabku, jadi aku akan menikahimu agar kamu tidak salah paham lagi padaku," Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum hambar.

Wajah mereka memerah bersamaan.

Lalu Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri terpaku sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Merasa suasana sudah kembali tenang, Naruto menghelakan napas leganya. Ia pun memperhatikan Mikoto. Mikoto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang sebenarnya.

"Mikoto, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Ia tidak berani mendekati Mikoto yang masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening lagi. Setelah itu, terdengarlah isakan halus yang menggema dan memecahkan keheningan di goa itu.

Laki-laki ninja itu tersentak mendengar Mikoto menangis.

'Mikoto menangis?' batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," Mikoto menangis terisak-isak."Kaasan ... Tousan ... Mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan aku. Aku sendiri sekarang."

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Mikoto barusan. Seketika wajahnya suram. Ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Mikoto sekarang.

Ya, sekarang Mikoto tinggal sendirian di bumi ini. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dia menjadi anak yatim piatu sekarang. Dia adalah Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian massal tersebut. Dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi.

Mikoto sudah seperti Naruto sekarang. Anak yatim piatu yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Bedanya, orang tua Mikoto meninggal dunia pada saat Mikoto sudah menginjak remaja. Sebelum itu, dia sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang yang didapatkannya dari kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, orang tuanya meninggal dunia pada saat dia baru saja dilahirkan. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya sejak kecil hingga berusia remaja seperti ini.

Jadi, rasa sedih kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga itu, dapat dirasakan juga oleh Naruto. Kesedihan yang dalam pernah dialaminya sejak kecil. Di saat orang-orang desa tidak ada yang mengakui keberadaannya. Dia dianggap monster yang sangat berbahaya. Bahkan orang-orang desa memperlakukannya semena-mena.

Di balik keterpurukan dan rasa kesepian, datanglah seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun saat Naruto kecil sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu, tepatnya di taman desa. Gadis manis berambut hitam panjang dan sangat lembut tapi tsundere yaitu Mikoto. Dialah yang menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaan Naruto. Membuat Naruto begitu senang karena ada yang mau menjadi temannya dan mengajaknya bermain. Mengajarkan berbagai hal padanya dan selalu tertawa bahagia. Mikoto sudah menjadi orang yang paling berarti baginya saat itu. Ia pun berjanji akan selalu melindungi Mikoto dan bertekad akan menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat.

Sejak saat itu, cita-cita Naruto adalah menjadi seorang Hokage. Dia akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat seperti Ayahnya, sang Hokage keempat. Dia akan menjadi Hokage yang akan melindungi semua orang. Termasuk Mikoto sendiri.

Mikoto terus menangis dalam tunduk yang semakin dalam. Tangisannya menggema keras di dalam goa itu. Naruto iba melihatnya.

"Mikoto ..."

GREP!

Mendadak Mikoto merasa dirinya tertarik ke arah depan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Naruto memeluk dirinya. Mikoto tersentak.

'Eh, Naruto?'

Naruto memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Ia meletakkan kepala Mikoto di dadanya. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan sayu.

"Mikoto ... Jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih. Kamu tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sini, menemani kamu. Jadi, tidak usah takut lagi ya," bisik Naruto lembut.

Mikoto tercengang. Tangisannya pun reda seketika. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Naruto ...," kata Mikoto tersenyum."Terima kasih."

"Iya, terima kasih buat apa?"

Mikoto melepaskan tangan Naruto yang merangkul pundaknya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Berkat kamu, aku selamat."

Naruto terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, Mikoto. Itu memang sudah tugasku untuk selalu menolongmu. Karena aku ..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus di akhir kalimat, membuat Mikoto penasaran saja.

"Karena aku apa ...? Ayo, katakan saja!"

Naruto menatap wajah Mikoto lekat-lekat. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Karena aku ... Aku ... Aku mencintaimu, Mikoto," ungkap Naruto sambil menutup matanya saking tegangnya.

Sukses membuat Mikoto tercengang lagi. Lalu ia tersenyum geli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Secara langsung, Mikoto merangkul leher Naruto. Naruto pun kaget dan membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati dirinya dipeluk balik oleh Mikoto. Seketika ia tertawa lebar seraya membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu segenap jiwaku. Itulah janjiku."

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia terus memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka pun berpelukan dengan perasaan yang senang. Akhirnya hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Hubungan teman yang sudah berubah menjadi pacar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu lamanya, mereka bersembunyi di dalam goa. Selama itu, Naruto mengirim bunshinnya untuk memantau kondisi desa Konoha. Apakah kondisi sudah kondusif pasca pembantaian massal klan Uchiha itu? Apalagi bunshin Naruto juga mengirim informasi seputar penangkapan Itachi dan anggota-anggota ANBU yang sekelompok dengannya. Informasi lainnya yaitu Danzhou yang telah menangkap rekan-rekan ANBU-nya. Tapi, selama dua minggu ini, ada kabar terbaru yang disampaikan oleh bunshin Naruto kalau para ANBU Konoha sudah berhasil menemukan Itachi dan rekan-rekan sesama ANBU yang ditangkap oleh Danzhou. Lalu terkuak juga bahwa dalang yang melakukan kudeta pembantaian klan Uchiha tersebut, adalah Danzhou sendiri. Hokage ketiga pun marah besar pada Danzhou dan sempat ingin menangkap Danzhou. Namun, dicegat oleh petinggi desa Konoha. Maka Danzhou dilepaskan begitu saja demi alasan keamanan desa Konoha. Tapi, sang Hokage ketiga tidak menyetujui keputusan para petinggi desa. Menurutnya, keputusan untuk melepaskan Danzhou begitu saja adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar dan berakibat fatal bagi desa nantinya. Namun, para petinggi desa tidak menggubrisnya sehingga mendorongnya untuk menutup kasus pembantaian massal klan Uchiha ini secara resmi.

Apalagi dari hasil penyelidikan olah TKP dan pengumpulan data diri korban klan Uchiha yang dilakukan para ANBU. Bahwa ada korban yang tidak ditemukan keberadaannya yaitu Uchiha Mikoto. Lalu ada suatu keganjalan juga yang dirasakan Hiruzen yaitu Naruto juga hilang sejak pasca pembantaian massal itu. Jadi, Hiruzen pun menyuruh beberapa ANBU kepercayaannya untuk mencari Naruto dan Mikoto.

Para ANBU pun menemukan Naruto bersama Mikoto di dalam sebuah goa. Setelah bunshin Naruto menarik perhatian para ANBU untuk mengikutinya sampai ke dalam goa itu.

Saat para ANBU menemui mereka di sana, salah satu anggota ANBU pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pasca pembantaian massal itu dan meminta mereka untuk kembali ke desa. Naruto mengerti. Dia juga tahu akan semua kabar itu, yang diketahuinya dari bunshin miliknya yang selalu ditugaskan untuk memantau kondisi desa setiap harinya. Ia dan Mikoto tetap bertahan di dalam goa selama dua minggu ini. Hanya untuk menghindari kejaran para suruhan Danzhou yang ingin melenyapkan keturunan Uchiha.

Mikoto sangat takut jika kembali ke desa. Ia trauma dengan tragedi yang telah merenggut nyawa semua klan Uchiha di bulan purnama itu. Ia takut jika Danzhou mengincarnya lagi. Tapi, para ANBU menjamin keselamatan Mikoto setibanya di sana karena semua ini atas perintah Hokage ketiga. Hokage ketiga sudah mengeluarkan sebuah perintah untuk melindungi keberadaan klan Uchiha yang tersisa di desa Konoha. Hanya Itachi dan Mikoto sekarang yang menjadi keturunan Uchiha tersisa di desa tersebut.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci pada Naruto dan Mikoto, para ANBU segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang membujuk Mikoto.

"Bagaimana, Mikoto? Apa kamu mau balik lagi ke desa Konoha?" tanya Naruto memegang dua bahu Mikoto.

Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mau balik lagi ke desa Konoha. Tapi, ada satu syaratnya," jawab Mikoto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hm, apa?" Naruto penasaran.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap dua mata Naruto dengan lama.

"Syaratnya kamu harus segera menikah denganku setelah tiba di desa nanti."

DOEEENG!

Hening.

Tempat itu hening.

Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepala Naruto. Ia tercengang sebentar.

"A-Apa? Me-Menikah?!"

"Iya, kamu sudah berjanji akan menikahiku karena kamu sudah berbuat yang macam-macam saat mengobati luka di punggungku. Ingat, kan?"

"I-Ingat sih ... Ta-Tapi, menikahnya nanti saja ya. Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi. Umur kita masih muda, kan? Aku harus banyak belajar lagi untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Lalu ..."

Keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambut pirang Naruto. Wajahnya pucat saat melihat tampang Mikoto yang berubah drastis. Tampang yang menggelap dan menakutkan seperti hantu begitu.

"Naruto ... Kamu ... Memang ... Cowok ... Yang ... Sangat ... MENYEBALKAN! RASAKAN INI!" Mikoto segera melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Naruto.

Naruto menyadarinya. Segera saja ia kabur dari amukan Mikoto yang sangat tsundere.

"WUAAAAH, KABUUUUR!" seru Naruto segera berlari menuju keluar goa.

Mikoto pun mengejarnya.

"NARUTO, TUNGUUUUUU! KAMU HARUS PENUHI JANJIMU YANG AKAN MENIKAHIKUUUUUU! NARUTO NO BAKAAAA!"

Mereka berdua pun saling kejar-kejaran dan melompat dari atas tebing perbukitan menuju ke arah pepohonan besar yang tumbuh di kawasan itu. Kawasan yang dipenuhi hutan hijau asri. Tujuan mereka yaitu menuju arah Konoha. Segera pulang ke desa kelahiran bersama-sama.

Kini masalah pembantaian massal klan Uchiha ditutup. Dengan hati yang tenang sejenak, Naruto mengajak Mikoto pulang ke desa Konoha. Untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama-sama dan saling menjaga antara satu sama lainnya.

Inilah janji Naruto untuk gadis Uchiha. Mikoto, teman masa kecilnya yang sangat berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request terbaru nih!**

 **Cerita khusus pairing Naruto x Mikoto. Atas permintaan dan ide cerita dari** **Aditya pratama 081131** **. Sudah selesai saya buatkan.**

 **Oke, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Anehkan? Atau apakah ...?**

 **Hm, saya rasa Mikoto di cerita ini sangat OOC atau apa ya? Rasanya sifatnya malah mirip dengan Sakura. Hehehe, nggak tahulah gimana ngungkapinnya.**

 **Maaf, jika kelamaan saya membuatnya. Maaf ya** **Aditya pratama 081131.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya baru berikutnya.**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Kamis, 19 November 2015**

 **Harap berikan review-mu di bawah ini ya! ^^**


End file.
